


Accidental Marriage

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Breakfast, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Marriage, New York City, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Stamina, libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Doctor was around 450 years old in Earth terms. During his many years he had been married, intentionally or not several times.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

The Doctor was around 450 years old in Earth terms. During his many years he had been married, intentionally or not several times. The last time he had tied the knot was with one of his companions, Ian Chesterton. The episode was still foggy to him even now, but he recalled that Barbara and Susan were out on the town for a 'girls outing' or some foolish thing so Ian had suggested they do something similar. He wasn't sure why he agreed but he had. There was drinking... quite a lot of drinking actually. And when he woke up the next morning he was naked, lying next to Ian who was equally naked, in a bed that reeked of sex and quickly took note that they were both wearing golden bands on their left ring fingers. As soon as Ian awoke, by having cold water thrown at him, they hurriedly had their short marriage annulled and never spoke of the matter again.

Yet, here he was again. 

It was almost the same situation too. Victoria had insisted for some 'only time', to be away from 'the boys', so she went out shopping for the afternoon. How was Victoria's absence for one afternoon lead them to this?

Jamie had suggested going to the pub and enjoy whatever game was on. The Doctor hadn't thought there was any harm in that. He hadn't counted on that gay marriage that just been legalized in the state of New York, where they currently presided, and couples were getting married left and right. Somehow in all the partying, they had made a decision to be a part of the historic day. 

However this time, Ian Chesterton was not running around their hotel room, screaming, taking hot showers, scrubbing his hands and hastily brushing his teeth. 

Jamie wasn't there. 

The Doctor frowned deeply. He hadn't thought Jamie would take being married to him this badly. They were great friends after all. He wasn't sure he could take another rejection like that—wait… was that? Yes, the smell of bacon was coming from the other room of their suite. He wrapped the sheets around his body like a toga, cliché but he wasn't sure how his companion was going to react to all this. The Doctor made his way to the kitchenette and found a completely nude, with a toned bum he could add, Jamie cooking what he assumed to be breakfast. He was humming a tune, sounded like a Scottish war chant.

Jamie turned around, skillet in hand, smiling brightly. "Aye, I thought you were never going to wake after last night. You gave me a run for me money." Swiftly, he turned off the stove and set down the skillet. Jamie wrapped his arms around the Doctor and gave him a passionate kiss. 

The Doctor flushed, he could feel Jamie's erect cock, and his own started to become stiff as well.

"Happy to see your new husband, are you?" Jamie grinned. "How about round two?" He tilted his head. "Or was it round ten?"

The Doctor had been married many times before, had his heart broken by all of them, but he had a great feeling about this marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking part in the [AO3 Fundrasier Auction](http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/) at Tumblr. If you'd like to check out my offer or bid on me click [here](http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/mm8). Bidding ends on April 25, 2013.


End file.
